Titanium
by BlackNBlue39
Summary: *Oneshot* This is about Zane. It's based off of the song David Guetta's Titanium featuring Sia. Hope you like it (I own nothing!)


_(No POV)_

Fear. That's what everyone is feeling. Especially the 14-year-old boy with platinum blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He was on his knees in the middle of the school hallway. His arms were wrapped over his head, as if he were trying to protect himself. 10 seconds pass and he slowly but cautiously rises from his position. He stays on his knees and looks around him. Papers thrown everywhere, destroyed lockers, torn walls, a door pulled from it's hinges. The worst part? The ice. There were spikes of ice going up the walls and through the doors and lockers.

**You shout it out,**

**But I can't hear a word you say**

**You're talking loud, not saying much**

The boy stands up slowly and takes a deep breath. He adjusts his light gray jacket and starts walking down the hall. He pulls a white hat that has a fluffy ball on the tip out of his pocket and continues walking. He hears a voice in the room he passes. He looks back and sees an older woman frantically talking into the phone. She sees him and closes the classroom door quickly.

**You criticize but all your bullets ricochet**

**You shoot me down, but I get up **

The boy starts walking quicker as he puts the hat on his head.

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**

**Fire away, fire away**

**Ricochet, you take your aim**

**Fire away, fire away**

He reaches the entrance to the school, so he pushes the first door open, following with a second door. He looks down then glances back up as he sees a police car pull up. The boy walks over to the bicycle rack. He pulls a red bike from the rack and gets on it. Just he started pedaling away, the woman from inside ran out to the policeman. She pointed to the boy as he quickly rode off down the street.

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

The boy was practically speeding down the road to get home. There were barely any people out or on the streets, but he didn't care about that. He just wanted to get away. He breathed hard and fast as his legs pumped with blood and adrenaline. He quickly looks behind him then continues. Suddenly he makes a wide turn to the left.

**Cut me down**

**But it's you who'll have further to fall**

**Ghost town and haunted love**

Two ladies were jogging down the street. One had shoulder-length black hair while the other had long waist-length black hair. The short haired one was wearing a red jogging suit and the other in blue. The boy passed them a bit slower than before. He lets the bike continue going as he takes his hands of the handlebars and rubs his face before putting his hands back down. He keeps pedaling but jumps off the bike on his lawn.

**Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones**

**I'm talking loud not saying much**

The boy runs into his home and locks the door. He hears the television as he walks in. Turning towards it, he notices that the News Channel is talking about what happened at the school. The title they gave it was "Strange Occurrence at Local School".

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**

**Fire away, fire away**

**Ricochet, you take your aim**

**Fire away, fire away**

His eyes widen as he runs upstairs to his bedroom. Luckily, nobody was home. He throws a teddy bear and a stuffed dog off his bed as he stuffs things into his backpack. He hears someone knocking on his front door. He stiffens up and turns his head quickly. The boy sneaks downstairs and goes into the kitchen where the door in there leads to the backyard forest.

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

Throwing the backpack onto his back, he tries to open the door. It's locked. The pounding on the front door gets louder. He lets go of the door knob and turns around. He see the keys on the counter.

**I am titanium**

**I am titanium**

The front door suddenly slams open and 3 policemen run in with guns pointed. The boy puts his hand out and cold air with snowflakes blows over to the keys making them lift up and land in his hands. He quickly opens the door and runs out.

Upstairs, a policeman has his gun pointed as he walks into the boy's room. He widens his eyes when he sees two stuffed animals frozen to the wall. He puts his gun down and runs downstairs to find out that the boy is gone.

**Stone-heart, machine gun**

**Firing at the ones who run**

**Stone heart like bulletproof glass**

The boy runs through the small "forest" and ends up at a road. About an hour later, he's walking through a forest, stepping on branches and crunchy leaves. Every 5 minutes, he looks back to check.

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

Hours later, it's starting to get dark. Flashlights flicker around near him, but he doesn't see it. He looks back right when one of the lights hits him. He runs off, hoping to lose them. He runs and runs as men wearing round helmets and holding mildly large guns chase him.

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

Right when he looks back behind him, a man stops him by pushing a hand against his chest. He kicks the boy in the stomach so that he'll get on the ground. He points the gun at him, making the boy panic a bit. The lights of an old looking pickup truck turn on behind him.

**I am titanium**

**I am titanium**

Officers start surrounding him and he feels overwhelmed. He gets down on his knees and covers his head, just like he was at the school. A white glow emerges around his body for a second or two. Then a cold icy ball forms around him and explodes, making everything blow away from him.


End file.
